It is often necessary to adjust the sights of the rifle when in the field. Although it can be necessary to adjust the sights of the rifle in the field, it can be difficult to accomplish the adjustment accurately because no stable rifle stock support is available. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a truck mountable shooting rest that could be rapidly secured to the bedwall of a pickup truck and provide a stable support for supporting the rifle during the sight adjustment procedure. Because it can be necessary to adjust the height of the shooting rest prior to and during the sighting in process, it would be a benefit to have a shooting rest that included a height adjustment mechanism.